Pluvia
by LastMelodya
Summary: For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V / Dan kemudian, segalanya terasa begitu gamang—samar dan buram. Ketika seluruh perasaan gadis itu bergerak bebas, terbuka lebar, dan memacu liar, tetapi perasaan Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, ditekan dalam-dalam, dengan kunci rahasia yang dibuang ke dasar laut. / RnR?


**Pluvia;**

— _ **rain**_

 **by LastMelodya**

 **Naruto (c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Prompt no #21**

 **Kategori SasuSaku Fiction for AU**

 **Summary** : For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V / Dan kemudian, segalanya terasa begitu gamang—samar dan buram. Ketika seluruh perasaan gadis itu bergerak bebas, terbuka lebar, dan memacu liar, tetapi perasaan Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, ditekan dalam-dalam, dengan kunci rahasia yang dibuang ke dasar laut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rain comes and go_

 _The sky was getting cloudy_

 _And heart start beating_

 _But sounds pathetic at all_

 **.**

 **.**

Semesta Sasuke kembali berkonvergensi ketika bibir manis dalam lumatan itu menarik diri dari tawanan liar bibirnya.

Yang pertama kali didapatinya ketika membuka mata adalah warna _emerald_ yang begitu dekat, barulah menyusul hidung mungil dan bibir basah yang memerah ketika jarak mereka semakin meretas.

"Kita sahabat, Sasuke- _kun_."

Bibir yang barusan saja dikecap Sasuke itu melontar perlahan, bersamaan dengan pandangan kosong yang ikut menebas habis sensasi serta perasaan menggebu beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi ketika mendung tiba dan Sakura berada di sampingnya. Pada sahabat seusia hidupnya itu, Sasuke meleburkan rasa kalut yang tiba-tiba menggenanginya sore ini. Rasa kalut yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti kelogisannya, menangkap habis segala sesuatu yang Sasuke yakini akan menjadi proteksi perasaannya yang tak akan terumbar.

Seperti pada hari-hari lainnya, langit mendung selalu membuat Sasuke lepas kendali.

Dan kali ini, mendung melepas segala perasaan terdalamnya pada Sakura. Membuatnya tak lagi mampu berpikir lebih dari sekali. Ah, tak ingin.

"Maaf."

Bersama kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Sasuke itu, Sakura berbalik pergi. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar Sasuke yang sudah menjadi ruangan kasualnya selama ini—selama ini, sebelum sahabatnya itu merenggut bibirnya dan menghempaskan segala keplatonikan yang dua dekade ini menaungi relasi mereka.

Sasuke terpaku.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara hujan turun.

…

Untuk Sasuke, ciuman kemarin adalah ciuman pertamanya. Entah kalau Sakura. Karena itulah, ia tak dapat mengontrol tanggapan indra perasanya ketika esoknya Sakura muncul dengan senyum yang terlampau biasa di fakultasnya. Dengan tumpukkan buku-buku tebal yang memayungi kepala merah mudanya, gadis itu berlari kecil, menghindar dari guyuran likuid dingin yang perlahan semakin menderas.

Hujan turun sepanjang waktu akhir-akhir ini, peralihan menuju musim panas yang membuat suhu di sekitar terasa lembap. Ketika Sakura mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, ia mendapati baju berbalut jas putih gadis itu sedikit kuyup. Sakura menoleh, mengubah posisi untuk menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti temani aku ke perpus, ya."

Kulit mereka bersentuhan, sengat elektris menyengat Sasuke. Sengatan yang kini secara sadar disadari pria itu setelah sekian lama merasakan dan hanya memendamnya implisit. Lamat-lamat, dalam-dalam. Efek tautan bibir kemarin membuatnya semakin sensitif akan rasa itu. Uchiha seharusnya akan selalu pintar menyembunyikan segala ekspresi dan perasaan, kan? Bahkan walau untuk selamanya.

"Bajumu basah," keluar dari ujaran pria itu. Menghalau gumam 'hn', 'ya', dan tanda kata setuju lainnya atas tanggapan permintaan Sakura yang seharusnya ia lontarkan. Melanggar kaidah maksim relevansi dalam konversasinya. Beberapa mata melihat ke arah mereka—dengan Sakura sebagai pusatnya. Gadis itu bagai oase di tengah padang pasir bagi para makhluk adam yang memayoritasi fakultas ini. Fakultas Tekhnik. Sedang Sakura, dengan wajah pongah tetapi anggunnya, mampu menarik perhatian kaum itu. Semampai, rambut sewarna bunga musim semi, kulit putih bagai porselen, ditambah jas lab yang mengindikasikan dari mana asal fakultasnya—kedokteran. Faktanya, anak-anak tekhnik yang sudah biasa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan pembawaan keras dan maskulinitas mana yang tak akan terbuai dengan percikan oase itu?

"Cuma jasnya, kok." Tanpa peduli atau sempat berpikir dua kali, gadis itu bergerak untuk melepas jas putih yang menjadi _pars prototo_ dalam golongan pengahli medis itu.

Semuanya terlanjur terjadi ketika akhirnya Sasuke terlambat menyadari. Di sekitarnya, tarikan atensi sudah jauh lebih menguat dibanding dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Semua mata terpusat pada gadis di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya melepas jaket _navy_ di tubuhnya, untuk kemudian ia lingkarkan pada bahu terlampau terbuka Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura menatapnya protes, namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik gadis itu menjauh dari kerumunan adam pengambil kesempatan. Menjauh ke mana saja asal tidak membuat Sakura yang seolah naïf terjerumus ke dalam korban fantasi rekan sekelilingnya.

Sakura selalu seperti itu, tak pernah lelah membuatnya kehilangan napas normal barang sejenak.

Tak pernah memedulikan atensi lebihnya pada segala kelakuan eksentriknya.

Tak pernah berpikir hal negatif, bahkan ketika dengan bodohnya ia melepas jas di atas baju yang memamerkan bahu dan pangkal dadanya di ruang liar fakultas ini.

Tak pernah. Tak akan pernah.

…

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau cari pacar."

Adalah saat di mana untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa taksa akan sebuah rasa yang terbentuk oleh frasa menyakitkan yang pernah ada. _Patah hati_. Ia tak pernah ingin menyebutnya secara eksplisit, tersurat, karena ia membencinya. Benci karena ia tak bisa apa-apa. Kesal karena ia hanya berlagak tersenyum dan memberinya dukungan semu, seolah-olah memang hanya hal itu yang harus ia lakukan. Mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa perasaannya biasa saja, bahwa tak pernah ada memori renggutan bibir sialan yang menjadi pemicu segala rasa di dadanya saat ini.

Ketika ia mencoba melarung rasa, Sasuke hanya akan semakin terpikat padanya. Kemudian ia akan tenggelam, lagi-lagi dalam frasa taksa yang sangat tak ingin ia ingat itu. Mencoba mencari kesibukan lain di kegiatan fakultas atau melihat arah lain ketika beberapa pemuda mendekati Sakura tertangkap netra, sudah Sasuke lakukan. Salahkan pada hatinya yang menjunjung tinggi ego aristokratnya. Untuk mengaku kalah saja ia tak mau.

Untuk mengaku bahwa ia patah hati saja, ia tak sudi.

Hingga suatu hari, Sakura kembali datang padanya, datang seperti Sakura yang dulu, sebelum adanya pengakuan 'aku mau cari pacar'-nya. Gadis itu datang, masuk ke kamarnya tanpa beban, mengacak dvd-nya sampai bosan, duduk di sebelahnya sementara kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Sasuke dengan nyaman.

Sama sekali tak ada emotif ketika ia mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak jadi cari pacar."

Suara hujan yang sedari tadi mendominasi seolah terkikis oleh resonansi cakap itu. Aroma _petrichor_ terbawa lari dengan harum Sakura yang tiba-tiba menyengat. Kini, seluruh indera Sasuke seolah hanya aktif pada sensitifitas seluruh hal dari tubuh Sakura. Tapi gadis di sebelahnya tetap bungkam. Sedang dirinya terlalu mengagungkan harga diri bahkan untuk sekadar melontar sebuah tanya.

Dan beberapa hari setelah itu barulah Sasuke mengerti.

Ketika segerombolan lelaki terlihat tengah berbincang santai di sudut gedung fakultasnya. Ia mengenal mereka sebagai para mahasiswa populer yang memiliki otak tak ubahnya seekor udang. Menomorsatukan hal bernama eksistensi, namun menomorsekiankan hal penting semacam intelegensi.

Kemudian Sasuke mendengarnya, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, kalian tahu mahasiswi kedokteran yang beberapa hari lalu menarik perhatian fakultas itu, kan?"

"Temannya Uchiha?"

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Kheh, ya, dia. Beberapa waktu lalu aku mengajaknya berkenalan dan dia menyambut dengan baik. Tapi kalian tahu apa setelahnya?"

"Apa?"

"Ia menamparku saat kutawarkan seks semalam! _What a sniffy_!"

Segalanya terasa menggelap bagi Sasuke setelah itu. Kekehan dan tawa mengejek yang terdengar di telinganya hanya menjadi faktor pemicu rasa panas di hatinya.

Satu-satunya hal yang ingin Sasuke lakukan adalah menghajar lelaki sinting berambut kuning yang berbicara itu. Menghajarnya sampai pria itu tak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa, menghajarnya demi Sakura hingga gadis itu tak akan lagi terpikir untuk mencari seorang kekasih semacam itu. Dan sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, tubuhnya telah lebih dulu bergerak. Memukul telak rahang lelaki pirang itu hingga Sasuke merasakan buku-buku jarinya menegang. Kembali memukul setelah ia memastikan sudut bibir lelaki itu mengeluarkan likuid merah kental yang mengotori kepalan tangannya.

"Jaga sikap dan mulut berengsekmu, Namikaze."

Begitu saja. Dan Sasuke melangkah pergi bersama pecahan hatinya yang perlahan meminta konvergensi.

…

Bagi Sakura sendiri, gadis itu ingin mencari seseorang yang mampu saling berbagi, mengerti, dan dimengerti. Ia mengatakannya pada Sasuke beberapa hari setelah gadis itu mendapat kabar Sasuke menghajar Namikaze Naruto. Bukan karena Sakura kesepian, dan pula kurang kerjaan mencoba hal-hal lain dengan beberapa lelaki, bermain-main pada makhluk pengutama logika itu, Sakura hanya ingin melengkapi hidupnya. Di usianya yang sudah mendekati seperempat abad, katanya itu wajar.

Sasuke menahan dalam-dalam pengecapnya agar tak menyahut. Agar tak berkata di luar kuasanya, agar tak berteriak bahwa ada dirinya selama ini. Menahan klausa ajaib agar tak keluar dari mulutnya yang sudah gatal.

 _Tatap aku, Sakura. Tatap aku saja_.

Karena perasaan Sakura begitu sulit diselami. Membawa serta angin-angin yang perlahan datang dan pergi. Ketika tatapannya menaut oniks Sasuke, senyumnya memukau diri Sasuke, sentuhannya membidik hati Sasuke, dan Sasuke tak pernah tahu, apa gadis itu sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

Mereka terlalu lama bersama, sampai-sampai kadang begitu sulit membedakan mana yang cinta, mana yang tidak.

Kesepahaman mengambil alih segalanya. Sasuke kadang mengira-ngira bahwa Sakura juga merasakan hujaman yang sama di dada seperti yang ia rasa kepada relasi ini. Tapi, segalanya tertebas habis ketika menyadari gadis itu terlihat tak bermasalah dengan ciuman mereka tempo hari.

Yang ada, malah mempertegas persahabatan di antara mereka.

 _"Kita sahabat, Sasuke-kun."_

Terus terngiang-ngiang dalam satuan otak dan pikiran Sasuke. Tanpa sama sekali pria itu tahu, ketika mengatakan itu, Sakura menahan segala gelenyar getar yang menyambangi suaranya.

Membuang ingatan, bahwa, ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya, gadis itu sempat membalas sebelum akhirnya menarik diri di antara awan-awan kumulonimbus yang berdivergensi dan bersubtitusi dengan langit mendung sore itu.

 **...**

Gadis itu selalu tersenyum ketika bercerita tentang praktikum-praktikumnya. Tentangnya yang membedah katak tanpa sarung tangan, tentang kekeliruannya ketika mengambil sampel darah (pada bagian ini, ia terkikik, mengaku melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika korbannya sudah pucat pasi karena begitu banyak darah yang terambil olehnya), juga tentang hal-hal lucu yang ironisnya menyeramkan itu. Sasuke tahu, tak sedikit orang-orang yang mencemooh gadis itu ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia mengujarkan destini pada bidang yang tengah ia gelutinya saat ini. Sakura yang ceroboh, cengeng, dan tak pedulian hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin merepotkan.

Ia tak ingin membantah karena itu benar, tapi dalam hati, keras-keras ia membantahnya. Sebab Sasuke _tahu_. Ia selalu tahu seberapa tepat perhitungan seorang Sakura terhadap tindak-tanduknya. Ketika seseorang mencemoohnya, ia hanya akan tersenyum, bukan jenis senyum penuh kerendahan hati, namun senyum yang dibarengi oleh tahanan pada jari tengahnya agar tak mengacung pada si pencemooh. Kepada orang-orang yang tak tahu, gadis itu tak akan segan melakukan itu. Dan diam-diam, Sasuke mengaku, bahwa ia juga siap melakukannya. Bahkan walau hal itu akan mencoreng nama baik Uchiha-nya, Sasuke selalu siap. Untuk melindungi gadis terpentingnya, ia selalu siap.

Hari itu, Sakura bercerita sampai pagi. Terus bercerita hingga rahang mereka kaku karena tawa, masih bercerita walau sudah puluhan kuap yang lewat di antara mereka, masih bercerita hingga Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk berbaring di ranjangnya—tepat di sampingnya.

Hawa dingin menyambangi mereka di antara detak suara jarum jam yang terdengar gamang. Embusan angin membawa masuk aroma tanah basah bekas hujan semalam ke dalam ruangan sunyi itu. Sakura mendekat, mengubah posisi menghadap Sasuke, untuk kemudian menyusupkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu pria itu. Tangannya merenggut sprai, giginya bergemeletuk—kedinginan. Dan dengan segala kepekaannya, Sasuke melingkarkan tangan besarnya pada pinggang Sakura. Menariknya mendekat hingga ia dapat merasakan bibir Sakura menyentuh kulit lehernya. Tak ada yang berbicara, tak ada yang terlelap. Kuapan dan rasa kantuk menghilang entah ke mana. Cerita konyol dan sisa-sisa tawa entah lenyap menuju mana.

Tak ada yang Sasuke pedulikan selain kehangatan yang dirasanya ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan intim. Pun detak jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang dan menyesakkan. Ia tak peduli, jika Sakura dalam pelukannya dapat mendengar suara itu. Ia tak peduli, jika Sakura tahu isi hatinya. Ia tak peduli, jika nyatanya ia hanya seorang lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa semua pria begitu berengsek?"

Suaranya teredam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka hanya memikirkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuas selangkangan saja?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, hatinya berdenyut memrotes. Karena ia juga pria, dan ia tak hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang memuaskan selangkangannya saja.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencari yang mau mengerti jalan hidupku."

Dan kemudian, segalanya terasa begitu gamang—samar dan buram. Ketika seluruh perasaan gadis itu bergerak bebas, terbuka lebar, dan memacu liar, tetapi perasaan Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, ditekan dalam-dalam, dengan kunci rahasia yang dibuang ke dasar laut. Yang satu mencari, yang lain berdiam diri. Yang satu mengharap diharapkan, yang satu hanya mampu mengharap tanpa menuntut balas.

Tapi rasa sakit membuat Sasuke sadar, kesah Sakura menuntutnya untuk terjun ke dalam laut demi mencari-cari kunci yang telah lama hilang tenggelam itu. Kehangatan Sakura di tubuhnya, embusan napas Sakura di lehernya, harum Sakura di penciumannya, membuat Sasuke sadar, bahwa selama ini, yang sebenarnya naïf adalah dirinya.

Naif dan bodoh.

Bersama rasa sesak menggebu yang melumat Sasuke tanpa ampun, pria itu mengeratkan pelukan. Meniadakan jarak yang barusan tadi tersisa seutas. Wajahnya mencari-cari, hingga ia dapatkan tengkuk Sakura dan membenamkannya dalam-dalam di sana. Menyesap apa saja yang dapat ia sesap dari bagian sensitif teman seusia hidupnya itu.

"Jangan mencari lagi, bodoh."

Mata Sakura terpejam erat.

Kata itu bagai makna tutur ilokusi, memaparkan kebenaran di antara ketidakbenaran yang taksa. Meluruhkan keseluruhan rasa platonik yang selama ini mengendap lapang—ingin lepas. Memutus segala paradoksal dari segala perasaan yang mengimplikasi keduanya, mendiferensiasikan dengan jelas rasa itu secara otomatis.

Menyadarkan keduanya akan makna saling yang telah lama timbul.

Seperti terbukanya pintu hati Sasuke, maka hati Sakura seolah tertepuk dengan telak, seolah ikut menyadari, tentang siapa sebanarnya tambatan hati. Yang selama ini ia cari-cari, yang selama ini tak pernah ia temui, karena kenyatanya, yang dicari sudah berada di sisi. Menyadarkannya, bahwa sudah terlalu banyak kamuflase yang ia lakukan. Kamuflase akan perasaan nyata yang terus-menerus ia tepis. Perasaan yang semakin menjadi ketika bibir Sasuke memagut bibirnya untuk pertama kali.

Keduanya hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari.

"Aku selalu di sini."

 _Sakura, jangan pergi lagi, jangan berpaling lagi,_ terus-menerus berepetisi dalam pikirannya, bagai _earworm_ ketika ia mendengar lagu yang sangat ia suka, seperti monolog yang tak pernah terlepas dari pusat otak, meskipun pengecapnya tak mengujar, tapi ia tahu kalimat itu akan tersampaikan pada gadis di pelukannya. Sebab mereka sudah terlanjur saling menaut kesepahaman.

Biar saja kali ini Sasuke yang membuktikan, bahwa asumsi Sakura terhadap pria adalah salah. Bahwa asumsi itu muncul karena ketika yang ia temukan bukanlah yang paling tepat. Ia akan mengubah asumsi itu ketika Sakura mendapatkan segala rasa yang akan Sasuke berikan.

Sepanjang pagi itu, hingga biasan sinar matahari menembus jendela-jendela kamar Sasuke dan mulai menghangatkan kulit mereka, keduanya masih saling merengkuh tanpa ada satu pun yang ingin melepas.

Dan anehnya, hari itu, hujan berhenti turun.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rain comes and go_

 _Cloudy sky has been stopped_

 _And heart still beating_

 _But now, sounds lovely at all_

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **a/n** : hujan di sini bukan hanya bermakna titik-titik air yang turun dari udara, tapi juga filosofi untuk perasaan Sasuke. Ketika hujan turun dari langit, hujan juga turun di hati Sasuke—perlambangan mendungnya hati Sasuke. Dan saat hujan berhenti, hujan di hati Sasuke juga ikut berhenti. Dan, sekali-sekali bikin Papa Sasu yang galau nggak apa, kan? ;p btw, Pluvia artinya hujan, diambil dari bahasa latin :) _Sorry for conflictlessness and all asdfghjkl stuffs._ Walau begitu, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. _Review mean sooo much for me_ xD Oh ya, _poem_ di awal dan di akhir cerita _certified mine_ :) Ayo ramaikan BTC tahun ini \m/

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
